dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SSWerty
Archive I have archived my talk page as it was getting long and messy. If you wish to view my previous talk page, click the link above. Please remember not to edit that page, as I will no longer be checking it and only have it for reference. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask! [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 08:25, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Fan Fiction Author Hey man i made that Template you wanted here it is. 22:50, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I made my own version. I have no idea who to remove the div thing. Okay, for the template, see where it says }? You can remove that. You can do, say, this: The coding for that was . See what I mean? : Ohhh, that's cool. I'll add that to my page. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:04, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : Heh, thanks. I plan to make it for join projects as well, kinda like "X is the author of X, along with X." Alright, I'mma test it... : That's really good! [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:13, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey! It works! The coding for that is dragon ball z tenkaichi tag team 2 when is it coming out : None of the games on this Wiki are real. They are only games that fans of the series wish were made. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:00, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ok, im not trying to add myself, but you guys really need sum more administrators. 00:14, October 1, 2010 (UTC) We decided we would add a new one at 1500 articles. Deletion The page called dick of chi-chi WTF!?!? was made by some user so I completely made the page so it can be deleted its a canadate for deletion now.So dont block me I'm not creating it Im helpig to delete it.Lssj4 20:34, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey, I'm back. Remember I asked to be an administrator? From SonicFan's talk page, I learned that you're now a bureaucrat. So can you make me administrator now? For the most part, I'll be focusing on NCF issues. I have began, so I don't know if you or any of the other two have made progress with that. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 10:32, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : Hi. We aren't currently going to be adding any new members to the administrative team until our article number hits 1500. When that happens, all users will have an equal chance to become a moderator. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 02:53, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Welcome message : That'll be fine, so long as you tell me what you want to do first. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 20:40, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :: :::That's fine [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 20:48, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::: :::: ::::That's very good. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 23:53, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::I removed the part about users respecting you more if you follow canon; that's not true, and is only your own opinion, Hyper. The rest is fine. ' SonikFan ' 00:44, October 16, 2010 (UTC) SSWerty what do you think about the new skinSs4mott 03:06, October 16, 2010 (UTC)ss4mottSs4mott 03:06, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : I think that it is awful on the canon wiki but it doesn't look too bad here. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 03:07, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Promotion Hi SSWerty! Remember me? I'm your colleague and fellow officer! Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about SonikFan112. SonikFan112 is a really great user and I think he deserves to be promoted to Bureaucrat. Wouldn't you agree? He has made all types of user boxes, polls and he's an editor of fanon times. So I think he should be made the Third Bureaucrat! What do you think? 14:11, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : SonikFan does have the skills to become a bureaucrat but I think that two is enough. The only difference between a n admin and a bureaucrat is that th latter can change user rights. No, I think we're fine as is, and if SonikFan wishes a user to be promoted, all he needs to do is ask either of us. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 01:46, October 17, 2010 (UTC) yo whats up ihope to become afull time editor on here but i have 4 wikis to do so it will be difficult because im an admin and bearocrat on1. so i might not be on this wiki anytime soon i have to make sure i can do 4 at once which i can handle but not to do my story so ill be seeing you here and on the canon wiki :) sorry if this is long and annoying 06:08, October 17, 2010 (UTC) : Hehe, it's not annoying. I love it when I see a new user here. It doesn't matter whether you're a full time editor or not, I reckon it adds a bit of suspense when stories have long gaps between updates (Except for my ST movies! I don't have much time to devote to them!). [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 05:53, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Warning to user The user Hyper Zergling has posted a picture of himself on his profile......Somebody on the canon wikia was forced to remove theres so could you please send his a message. Thank you SSWerty 14:43, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Problems Dude please point out the 'power level' issues so I can correct them. The story takes place 5 years before Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, so Bardock will have a power level of 3,400. Is that problem? And Assexians are a different race and they have a power level of 30,000. Is that a problem too? 17:01, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Leave I'm leaving this Wiki! Bye and I have made PrinceofallSalads as the next Bureaucrat (In my place) and hope the Wiki functions well! 16:53, October 18, 2010 (UTC) : Well, I have mixed feelings about this. I am not going to state them, but I will say that I approve of appointing POAS. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 03:38, October 19, 2010 (UTC) PTSN Can you talk some sence into PTSN....He is really really iritating everyone on the wikia........Anyway I think hes gone for good now. He has even made POAS a bureaucrat. Sorry to waist your time on such a stupid thing. 17:08, October 18, 2010 (UTC) : PTSN has left the wiki so it doesn't really matter now. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 03:37, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Do not be fooled into thinking the echoes of his departure will hold no consequences. -KidVegeta :Well, he's probably not going to be checking his Talk Page now he's left, but I feel as though I should give you my honest thoughts on the situation: :I think that Princeofallsalads is an excellent user and he was my choice for the next admin when needed, so I am glad he has been promoted, but I wonder at the decision to make him a bureacrat, as we now have six registered bureacrats. Despite not all being active, it is still a worry if one were to return and shake things up. :I personally think this was the best decision for PTSN to make, as he was starting to feel insecure and backed into a corner when he found out that he was alone in vandalising the Community Central Wikia. I honestly think that any form of vandalism on any wiki is unacceptable so I was very disappointed when I found out what he had been doing. Many users have started noticing how he acts when feeling angry, ignored or any other negative feeling, and they started to put a halt to his innapropriate behaviour (or so it seemed to me), leading to him thinking the wiki was hostile towards him. :I fully agree with SonikFan when he said that PTSN was being immature and idiotic about the situation. I, like SonikFan, also doubt the decision of the Wikia Staff to make him a bureacrat and am, in a sense, glad to be rid of him. :I understand that the wiki will be somewhat different, but in the end I think it will all work out for the better, with some of our users being happier and some (mainly me) not feeling as though he were trying to own the wiki and monopolize it. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:25, October 19, 2010 (UTC) good bold pic Re: Your fan fic Thanks. Yeah, I was looking to draw it. And even animate (no promises XD). But I haven't had the time yet. Hopefully, soon I can get started on that. -KidVegeta Canon issue Promotion to rollback : Done. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 01:47, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Little help :) Hi,SSW,could you ad Z : NS to the list of featured fan fictions? 22:05, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : Done. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 22:08, October 23, 2010 (UTC) tnx 22:09, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ST Hey, are you done with ST? 22:09, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : I finished the main story line back in June, and now I'm working on the movies and specials. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 22:10, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : :Heh, thanks for the compliment. I still have a long way to go before I finish the ST story for good ;) [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 22:16, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Do you want me to make you a template for ST, movies or specials? like this for example. 22:20, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry if it's efecting your page. 22:21, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Just look on the discusion page on ST. 22:25, October 23, 2010 (UTC) That would be good, thanks! Do you know how find all the ST pages? If not, go to my user page, or go to Category:SSWerty. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 22:27, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll get started. 22:30, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Done with the movie. 22:44, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm done with that Template, check it out! 23:56, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Do you need anything, like a Template or something for ST? 00:58, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Long time no see! Hey dude, we haven't chatted in a while. I think I might stop by for a little chat. I've noticed User:Sannse demoted you (I sent him/her a message about that) and promoted again. You are an excellent admin. Keep up the great work! HalerN 22:11, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : Hey man, how are ya? I was never demoted by Sannse. Since I was a bureaucrat before all the mess with PTSN, I wasn't dropped, unlike all the people he made. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 22:13, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions I think that some least read fan fictions should be removed from featured fan fiction list (The Energy Rider,Gohan Son and the...).Do you think it should be done? Also,one question.I used my rollback to revert what one user's done.After that,I saw the option Block.Does this mean that I can block that person from editing that article? Just wanna help, 22:14, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : I already removed several FFs, so it only has ten now. I'm kind of hesitant to remove those two you mentioned, cos, while I've read neither, they were some of the first FFs on the wiki and they are the 'classics', so to speak. The block thing you mentioned doesn't work for Roll Backs or normal users (I tried on the Canon Wiki), it;s just something that's been left over from the Wiki designers. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 22:22, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Ok,I didn't knew that they were one of the first :) Oh That comment made sense. I know you are an excellent admin (what I said) but did you really mess with PTSN or is it a trick (admins wouldn't mess with a burc, they would be rubbish admins if they did)? And were you originally an admin? Just wondering. HalerN 22:22, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : PTSN was angry because he was alone in vandalising Wikia, so he left the wiki then returned and was a huge dick. I didn't do anything to him, he did everything to himself. Yes, I was an admin before this site became popular. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 22:28, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::lol, I didn't realize that. I wasn't here that much because of painting Mudkipz for days, but I finished it. HalerN 22:37, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball Club ST Why couldn't Goku just return the Dragon Balls to Earth? After all, he did absorb the Dragon Balls. He could've easily give them back. '''Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} 17:50, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : Well, when Goku absorbed the Dragon Balls, it wasn't his choice. Do you remember Trunks saying at the end of GT that they needed to prove that they could save the Earth by themselves before the Dragon Balls returned? The Z Fighters proved they could protect Earth by themselves and so the Dragon Balls were only restored once all true evil that was a threat to the universe had finally been banished. This will be explained in more depth on this page here in future. Sit tight! [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 21:37, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Canon Conflicting Material Can you please tell me why there's a template for canon conflicting material? This is a fanon wiki, and you can state your fan-fictions to be 'AU'. : That template was mainly made it if conflicts something big, like say a new FF says that Goku isn't really a Saiyan, but Krillin is. Or if someone has their story say that GT took place before Z. Minor inconsistencies, such as King Kai's planet being in a FF set after the end of Z are classed as AU. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 03:20, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Cursing Hey, another admin... I think sonikfan told me it was okay to do this, but I just want to make sure. Can I use "extremely" bad words, such as the F word, S word, ect... in my dialogue/chapter titles, as long as I censor them (with ***)? I will tell you (if you're concerned) that it will be extremely infrequent, but there are one or two times where my story demands it. Thanks! -KidVegeta : I think that would be fine. I noticed that at the top of your main page you have a disclaimer. I'm not sure if this is on all of your articles, but I recommend doing that so users can be notified every where they head to on your page. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 03:25, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : Done and done. And thanks for your kind words about my story, I really do appreciate it. -KidVegeta Trivial Question What is your least favourite Fan Fiction on the site? 10:14, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : It's on his main page. It's Z: The Forgotten (my fav too.) '''Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} Alt. Account 10:17, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Nomad I said least favourite : Oh... IDK. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} Alt. Account 10:40, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm not too sure.. I really do't like it when FFs have too many grammatical errors. A cuple of slip-ups every now and again are fine, everyone gets them, but it the lacking of basic grammar rules that really annoy me. I suppose, in all honesty, that XT would be my least fave (don't get annoyed SF). I didn't really like the plot ideas, they were unoriginal and it was intended to be a sequel to ST, something I didn't approve of nor wish to happen. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 05:10, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I dont really care that you dont like XT......After all it was PTSN's idea. I just continued it. Same bad guys he intended, Same style of writing etc.... 10:43, October 27, 2010 (UTC) My fanon Adding Could you please add ZZ to the FF list on the homepage. 11:10, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Could you please add GH too please 15:44, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : I will add ZZ, but not GH. It seems too short and that needs to be worked on. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 08:29, October 29, 2010 (UTC) My new fan-fiction Hi,SSW,I know I can really get boring over time,both with a lot of asking and because changing fan-fictions faster than socks. So,what do you think of my Dragon Ball Z: AR I tried to fix most of my grammar errors :) Also,I used the first two SE paragraphs as the first two in this one (PTSN let me) but the others are completely mine. So,what do ya think? 19:27, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : The grammar has improved greatly so I'm very glad about that. However, I found the storyline to be a bit bland and I didn't find it too interesting. Sorry if I offended you, I simply gave my opnion. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 08:27, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanx for the grammar compliment. About the story, well I think of getting it more interesting in next episodes, not at the start. Tnx for everything 11:57, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Promotion to Rollback Hi there i know this alot to ask for but please can i be a rollback please reply here are some reasons. *I'm kind to all users *Never sweared *Followed the rules. Thanks please reply. 20:47, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Promotion to Rollback Hi there i know this alot to ask for but please can i be a rollback please reply here are some reasons. *I'm kind to all users *Never sweared *Followed the rules. Thanks please reply. 20:47, October 29, 2010 (UTC) : Done. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 21:43, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Your style of writing. Hi,SSWerty,I must tell you that I've gone trough many of the writing-styles here, but yours is far the best. Small amount of direct speech and big amount of indirect speech. I used that in my new Fan-Fiction, Dragon Ball: AW and it came out great (Don't know what you think) Anyways, just wanted to thank you for you showing your style of writing 'cause it was really helpful. Again, boring 17:04, October 30, 2010 (UTC) : Heh, I'm glad you think that! The storyline of AW is very interesting so far, and your grammar has improved greatly! [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 21:38, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man! ;) 10:36, October 31, 2010 (UTC) My fan fic Hi supereman here im new to this and you to let you know if i need help with my fan fic. I need help with the name and i have some ideas for an after gt fan fic and a before gt fan fic i just need help so please give me ideas on my talk page anyone who wants to help. Help me Please can u help me with my fanon(Dragonball GA). thanks 22:12, November 5, 2010 (UTC) : Hi. I can help you with things such as linking and templates, but I am not interested in writing the story with you. I don't really like writing joint projects as it distracts me from my stories and my other activites which I need to do. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 00:04, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Can u ask u somebody esle to help thenGotenkskamehameha 00:13, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :I suggest you ask User:Raging Blast as he is a very active member of this site and often creates fanons with other users. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 00:14, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Sure.Gotenkskamehameha 00:21, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Great news! Hi, SSW. I found a way to edit Wikia to some extent. The sidebars on articles can be deleted. The list of blogs on blogs can also be deleted. Headings can be changed and much more. Do you think we should post this. Most of our fan-fictions and big pictures could not be seen, but editing the skin (each user edit It's own, so he can't be banned) we can change that :) 12:16, November 6, 2010 (UTC) 1 question, how do you change a title name? : For an article title, click 'Move' and rename it to what you want. Hope that helps! [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 21:51, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Hey man, how you doin? Do you have any requests for me? ' Goku Return's ' 22:03, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Ruler''x''00 : His I.P. has been banned, but that doesn't mean he can't go to an Internet cafe or a friend's house or something to make an account from there. What I really don't understand is why this guy does this. I mean honestly, who gets banned from a site about five times, only to come back and get banned immediately again? [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:36, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Somethin' SSW, do you have messenger? email: Kamehametalas@hotmail.co.uk username on messenger: Raging Blast Please add me ;) 14:01, November 19, 2010 (UTC) : I have MSN, but I don't use it ever, and I'm not really interested in using it. I only have one because of my e-mail account. Sorry. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 08:18, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Ok, then A page made by Dark Prince : Yep, I didn't warrant that. But it did make me lol. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 08:19, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Hi, SSWerty, I want to talk with you about pictures. We all know that they are used by almost all users here, right? Well, I'm thinking to make a rule where it is forbidden to use picture which are not yours without premission. I had a convo with SF112 about this, but he thinks that we upload pictures for all users on this side. I am dissagreeing with this. A person uploads a picture for his own use and others can use it only when he lets him. Also, on every fanon I know (Naruto, Bleach etc.), if you use not-your pictures, you need to remove them or be banned. What do you think about this? <<-Raging Blast->> 20:03, November 21, 2010 (UTC) : Well, in all honesty I don't like it when users take others' images. It's just not right. So, I agree with you and would prefer it for users to have to ask first for the use of images. Of course, there are exceptions, such as when a user gets an image off Google Images or something, but it is easily identifiable when something of that sort has happened. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:52, November 22, 2010 (UTC) hey Sswerty i have now become semi-active on this wiki be looking forward for nothing im not very good at fan fic making :( 07:37, November 22, 2010 (UTC) HELP!!!!!!! SSwerty I need help w/ my fan fiction!!Lild58 14:03, November 22, 2010 (UTC)Lild58 : Well, what exactly do you need help with? [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ''']] 02:50, November 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Poll Well, I dropped it because I was the only one working on it. If you would like to pick it up, though, the template is right here if you want to mess around with it and make a new one. 14:34, November 23, 2010 (UTC)